smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Peewit (LD Stories)/Gallery
Finished Pieces For all the colored works I've managed to complete in chronological story order. Peewit's Smurfy Creation 2.jpg|Colored between June 6th - 9th, 2014. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake 2 (Colored).jpg|The digitally-colored Version 2.0 is here! Drawn between Nov. 16th - 22nd, 2014. Kiddie Crushes.jpg|Colored between Feb. 3rd - 28th, 2015 and revised on March 27th, 2017. RDK Cover Page - Smurfs.jpg|The colored version, which is the author's first digital piece. Character Studies For all the various character stand-alones and such going from old to new. Peewit 2 - Smurfs.jpg|This was the original profile picture. Drawn between Nov. 15th - 29th, 2011. Peewit 2.0 - Smurfs.jpg|Peewit's second profile picture. Drawn between Jan. 6th - 16th, 2012. Peewit Profile - Smurfs.jpg|His third profile image. Drawn between March 18th - 20th, 2012. Limbo Peewit Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|The original Limo image for "Smurfing Over Troubled Water" Season 11. Drawn on Aug. 16th, 2012. Woodsprite Peewit Profile - Smurfs.jpg|The original colored Woodsprite image for "Mother Nature's (Re)Creation." Drawn on Aug. 28th, 2012. Peewit's Bathing Suit - Smurfs.jpg|Colored on May 26th, 2014. Miscellaneous Head logos, clothes, shoes, etc. All the little things. Final Sketches These are the hand-drawn illustrations that I've already finished coloring. Story sketches are in chronological story order. Peewit's Smurfy Creation 2.0 - Smurfs.jpg|This is the sketch of "Peewit's Smurfy Creation" 2.0, now including Johan to portray the moment where Peewit is showing off his little Smurfette. Drawn between March 5th - 6th, 2014. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake 2.jpg|This is the sketch of the updated "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake" illustration. Drawn on April 17th, 2014. Kiddie Crushes Sketch.jpg|The official illustration sketch for "Kiddie Crushes," in which Peewit displays his musical talent for a new friend. Drawn on June 18th, 2014. RDK Cover Page Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|This is the traditional sketch for TRDK's cover page. (Peewit is located bottom, right corner.) Drawn between Feb. 7th - 14th, 2012. Peewit Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|The basic sketch for him for his renewed profile. Drawn between March 18th - 20th, 2012. Woodsprite Peewit - Smurfs.jpg|...I shouldn't be so happy with the outcome of this sketch. Drawn on Aug. 28th, 2012. Peewit Profile 2.0 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|I figured a jester should have an expressive profile image. Drawn on Feb. 13th, 2014. Peewit's Bathing Suit Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|I love this simple pose; he sports a decent suit, too! Drawn on Feb. 15th, 2014. Yet to be Colored These sketches are absosmurfly going to be colored at some point. Definitely. Peewit Watching in Suspense Sketch.jpg|Watching Falla dance is new to him, but that's not what he's stressing about. Drawn on April 6th, 2015. Happy Moxette & Peewit Sketch.jpg|Just a cute daddy-daughter moment. Drawn between Feb. 24th - March 4th, 2016. Concept Sketches These sketches didn't quite make the cut for the coloring process, but they help show where my mind wandered over time. Some lead to better ideas later. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Smurfs.jpg|The original, traditionally-colored illustration for "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Drawn between Dec. 28th, 2011 - Jan. 8th, 2012. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake 2 - Smurfs.jpg|The original, traditionally-colored illustration for "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake." Drawn between Dec. 9th - 12th, 2011. Reading in the Woods - Smurfs.jpg|Peewit listens off-side to Johan telling Falla about the known history of the Smurfs. Drawn between May 31st - June 2nd, 2011. The Importance of Friendship - Smurfs.jpg|This was originally an illustration to chapter 3 of The Reluctant Dark Knight, but is now outdated. Originally uploaded on Oct. 31st, 2011. Teenage Peewit - Smurfs.jpg|A concept design for Peewit as a teenager. Drawn between Dec. 29th - 31st, 2011. Title Card Peewit Expression - Smurfs.jpg|Hands and mouth crease are different from the main title card, but otherwise this is entirely from memory. Drawn on Jan. 10th, 2012. Peewit Doodle.jpg|Just a cute pen doodle made at work. Drawn on April 16th, 2014. Playtime is Over Pen Sketch.jpg|It's one thing when Johan's beyond angry, but when he's evil and beyond angry... Drawn Aug. 14th - 17th, 2014. Evil Johan & Peewit Sketches.jpg|It started with the drawing of Johan with his back turned while I was bored in class. A classmate asked who Johan and Peewit are, so I doodled the two faces, too (giving more time to Johan, obviously). Drawn on Feb. 9th, 2015. Fanart Peewit (Numbuh 404 Style).png|VicGeorge2K9 used my Hero Smurf picture to recreate Peewit. Rough Sketches From humble beginnings to the unfinished scribbles that were either completely worthless fun, or simple ideas leading to something way cooler once I started to seriously consider my thoughts. Getting a Smurfing Hand - Smurfs.jpg|Part of an in-progress idea involving Johan and Peewit encountering Mystico; they seek help from the Smurfs, but Peewit's getting impatient. Drawn on Sept. 26th, 2011. Peewit - Smurfs.jpg|This is the rough draft for Peewit's profile picture. I like it. :3 Drawn on Oct. 6th, 2011. Kiddie Crushes - Smurfs.jpg|I've always thought Peewit and Denisa would make a cute couple when they're older. Drawn on Oct. 18th, 2011. Peewit's Reaction to Kiddie Crushes - Smurfs.jpg|I think any romantic relationship will have to wait until he's older. XD Drawn on Oct. 18th, 2011. Momma - Smurfs.jpg|He usually runs to Falla for comfort. Drawn on Oct. 18th, 2011. Creepin' Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|I was in a silly mood and thinking of my favorite little blondie. Drawn on Feb. 8th, 2012. Chibi Peewiy Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|...This didn't turn out as adorable as I had hoped. Something about the nose? Drawn on Feb. 6th, 2012. Falla & Peewit Hug Pen Sketch.jpg|Just a cute picture of them hugging. Drawn on May 23rd, 2014. Smurfs pls.jpg|"Jhan pls." June 9th, 2014. Falla's Birthday Snapshots (Red Sketch).jpg|I drew these during class with only my computer screen for light, and this is a picture off my new phone. Drawn on April 6th, 2015. Category:Galleries